


Scar

by ReneerDymphna



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Jack's father is an abusive drunk, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneerDymphna/pseuds/ReneerDymphna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Jack was Bunny's first believer when he was still a child, and if Bunny got to see him fall into the lake but could do nothing. He later meets Jack when he comes back as Jack Frost but does not realize it is the same boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, I took about 10 mins writing it and know my grammar and such is going to suck....but I figured get it written down and posted and go back later to work on it. :) I will most likely write a bunch of short chapters when I get the chance and edit them as time allows. Anyways, review and let me know what you think! I'm undecided if I will continue it into the movie parts, skip them or just stop once it gets there.

A young boy, no older than 7 ran barefoot through the forest outside his cottage home. It was an early spring morning still a bit chilly for the lad in his hand made leather pants and off white shirt, but he didn't seem to take notice of the cold as he hunted around for eggs that a friend had told him a rabbit would hide on this morning. His mother had sent him out the house as his father had just returned reeking of booze and looking for a fight. Giggling as he jumped over stumps and under branches, ignoring the sounds of slamming coming from his home as he went further into the woods. 

He stopped short as he noticed the glimmer of a color not normally found in the mainly green and brown forest. It was an egg, pale blue in color that he found hidden just under a tree root. Cradling the egg in both hands as if it could break, not taking his eyes off it thinking it may disappear at a moments notice. "T-the rabbit of egg bringing.....he's real." He giggles softly to himself, rolling the egg around in his hands. "That'd be the Easter Bunny, mate." an unknown voice behind the boy says. Startled the boy jumps, almost dropping his eye in the process as he spins around. Eyes scanning the bushes for any sign of another person. 

"Jackson! It's time to come back inside!" his mother calls from the house. He looks towards the direction of her voice giving a quick answer of, "I'm coming Ma!" before he starts heading back home, slower than his trip to this spot hoping that his father has either passed out or had left the house once again. Looking over his shoulder one last time he could have sworn he saw two green eyes shinning in a bush back in the direction he heard that voice. "The Easter Bunny...." He whispers before he runs off back home to his mother. 

Back behind that bush Aster turns around a bright smile on his face, emerald eyes sparkling. "The little ankle-biter....he heard me,he saw me!" Jumping up and laughing to himself he heads back to his warren thrilled at having his first real believer making a promise to himself to be sure and visit the boy yearly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set 4 years after the 1st chapter, this chapter has the birth of his sister as well as some more of his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains non descriptive rape. Also I couldn't find the name of Jack's sister, some go with Pippa but I just went blah to that. I named her Emma, after Emma Frost ^^
> 
> Please ignore any errors made in spelling and such, I had 20 mins to think this up, type it, and post :3

It was late winter and Jackson fidgeted in his room waiting for news on his mother. He could hear her moans and grunts of pain as she went through the steps of what he was told would about the birth of his sibling. Playing with a small brown cloth blanket that he had spent the last few months making for the baby, he tried to ignore his mothers screams as they grew louder, only to be followed by whatever the elder had told her. He wasn't sure all of what was said as he only heard the murmurs of the other voices in the room. Cursing softly he stood and began walking the length of his room, only a few steps one way to then turn and go back. His father was once again absent, no doubt passed out some where in town. 

all train of thought stopped as the shrill cry of a new baby echoed in the small home. Running to his door way and peeking towards his mother bedroom he waited for the all clear to come in. Once he was called he barreled full speed into the room to watch some of the elder women from town clearing some bloody cloths from the room. His mother was in her bed, slightly pale and sweaty but looking happy as she ever had. Glancing down he noticed the small baby, smaller than anything he'd ever seen dozing away in her arms securely in a blanket. "Come and meet your baby sister Jackson." his mother called softy. "A sister..."he whispered a smile coming to his face, "I have a baby sister!" he said a little louder this time as he made his way over to the two. His mother gave a soft chuckle as she handed the little bundle to him, "Why don't you give her a name." Startled he looked between his mother and newly born sister, "A Name?! How will I know which one is right?" he questioned. His mother response was given with one of those smiles that only a mother could give, "You'll know." Looking down one more time at his baby sisters face, he noticed the small beauty mark below her right eye, "I think Emma would suit her nicely....yes, Emma." He smiled fondly down at his sister as she opened and closed one hand, "Hey, I think she likes it!"

 

\- 3 months later -

It's been 3 months since Emma had been born and jacks father had never come home. It was nice, his mother smiled more even with having to work a lot to support their little family and all of her bruises had faded and healed. It was once again morning on the one day of the year called 'Easter' and Jack was excited about once again going hunting for eggs and trying to again catch anther glimpse of the Easter bunny. Over the past few years he's spotted one of his feet, his tail and one of his big long ears. Based on the size of what he's seen this much be a huge rabbit, how was he even so fast? Hoping over a moss covered log he spotted a pink sparkly egg sitting against the other side. Scooping it up he put it along with a speckled green and one of multiple shades of blue into a small sack he had brought. Smiling he hummed to himself excited to bring back so many this year to show his sister, she may not be able to know what they are or remember this moment but he would and that was all he cared about. A rustling to his right cause his attention as well as the flash of different shades of grey, it was the rabbit he was sure. "Hello?" He called out, hoping to get some sort of response from him after all this time, " My name's   
Jackson, what's yours?" He placed his sack of eggs on the ground moving slowly towards where he had spotted the animal "I won't hurt you, I promise. Come out I just want to see you." His eyes shifted around looking for any sign of the rabbit coming out from hiding, but it seemed like this would once again be another year that he didn't get to see him. A rustling behind him as well as the shadow that now covered his own on the ground, one that had two long ears at the top of what would have been the head. A small shiver of excitement ran down the boys back at the thought of finally seeing the rabbit, as he blinked a few times before slowly turning with his eyes shut. A shame that this would once again turn out to be another year he wouldn't get to see the rabbit because at that moment the voice of his mother screaming came from the direction of his house. Rabbit and sack of eggs forgotten he raced back home to find out what could have made her yell like that, only one thing coming to mind a sense of dread settling in his stomach. 

 

The Easter bunny looked after the boy, after seeing that look of fear on the boys face he decided he should follow. Racing after the boy easily he followed him jumping tree top to tree top. The boy led him to a small cottage a short distance from where the rest of the humans lived, jumping down he snuck around the side trying to peer in the windows to see what had upset him so. What he saw made him want to rip down the door to the home and rush in to his aid. The boy stood between an older man and a woman holding a child. The woman had a small infant clutched to herself as the boy, Jackson he had said earlier told her to leave and run for the town. She did, slamming the door behind her leaving the man and boy alone. They both circled each other the man growling at the boy, muttering about 'teaching him his place'. He watched as the man he assumed must have been the boys father possibly grabbed for the boy, but Jack danced just out of his reach a few times until he was finally cornered by the kitchen table.

The man's lips curled up into a cruel grin as he grabbed the boy roughly throwing him to the floor. He followed Jack down and after a few short moments of wrestling had the boy pinned below him straddling his waist with arms above his head held firmly by one of the mans much larger hands. "Now Jack..." the man began, "You've been a very bad boy and denied me the chance to spend some...quality time with my wife. What do you have to say for yourself?" The larger mans eye shined with the thrill of overpowering the young boy. Said boy eye's looked as though they might pop out of his head as it hit him what was most likely about to happen, it wouldn't be the first time but he had hoped his father had never planned on returning. "Father, I'm sorry....it won't happen again." The boy answered after his short moment of silence following his fathers question. A short laugh left the man as he brought his free hand in the shape of a fist down multiple times on the boys face. Jack cried out with each hit, but as they continued his started to lose consciousness and with it the volume of his voice. Once his father felt the boy weakened enough, he quickly tore away at the boys clothing until he was bared to him. By this point Aster was screaming, pounding on the window for the man to stop but the words did not reach the non believing mans ears. Jack could vaguely hear him as his father continued on with what he planned to do from the moment he had grabbed his son. His father ignoring the painful sobs that escaped from him or tears in his eyes before darkness enveloped Jack's consciousness and freed him from the pain if only for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. A bit depressing, but the next chapter will be the last as Jack as a human. It will be more happy/fluff later on :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of Jack's life as a human, and the very beginning as Jack Frost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, another spare 20 or so minutes. I hate depressing stuff, but it makes the happy times better. It's still a bit until it gets to lovey lovey time, but not too long. Still not sure if I'm going to fully change the movie to be however I decide to make it or just end this before he really gets going. We'll see, anyways 3 chapters in less than 24 hours :D but I'm probably going to disappear until Sunday at least after this due to life. 
> 
> And I will go back and edit, most likely this Sunday when I can dedicate time! :)

The morning after Jackson's father attacked him started off odd. For one thing he was in his bed, naked but completely cleaned off. Aside from the pain that presented itself as he tried to sit up and the throbbing of his face he could almost have said nothing had happened. Carefully slipping from his bed he grabbed some clothing and quickly dressed himself hoping to leave the house before running into his father again. Walking out through the main area of the house and to the kitchen he stopped cold at the site of blood all over the place, the walls, ceiling but mostly the large pool still on the floor, "What happened?" he whispered to himself. Gasping he ran out the front door believing that all that blood must have been proof that his mother had come back and his father had harmed her and possibly his baby sister as well. As he emerged outside he was greeted with the sight of his mother holding little Emma looking off at something in the woods, moving quickly to join her he turned to look to see what had her full attention. It was his father, hanging upside down from a tree a short distance from the house. His body was covered in blood, and chest looked as though someone had literally jumped on him until he was as flat as he could go.   
Somewhat shaken by what had once been his father he turned back to his mother with a look that asked what had happened. She looked back and just gave him a shrug but followed that with a small smile to let him know that she was alright. "What will we do now, Ma?" His mother handed little Emma to him before answering, "Well first we need to get our eating area cleaned and then I will call some young men to come take care of your father." Nodding dumbly he followed her back inside not noticing that his sack of collected eggs sat beside the door outside the house. Completely oblivious to the same green eye watching from the trees that he's seen every Easter watching him go back inside muttering the words, "Mine, safe." before running full speed back into the forest. 

 

-6 years later-

It was early March and Jackson and Emma's mother needed to go to town, she spotted her two children gathering up their ice skates and heading towards the door, she followed after them while giving the warning to be careful. He of course responded with, "We will." throwing his famous smile back over his shoulder at her before his sister started dragging him away. He had promised her to start teaching her to skate this morning and she was in no way going to let him off the hook. Laughing he let her tug and pull him to the lake they always frequented on hot summer days. 

At the lake while they laced up their ice skates jack gave a quick glance around the surrounding area feeling as though someone might be watching them. He was only able to search briefly before his sister was in his face demanding that he make good on the birthday wish she had of learning to skate. Smiling down at her he just ruffled her hair giving a quick let's go jerk of his head to let her know he was ready. If Jack had taken the extra minute to search he would have noticed that they did have someone watching from up in a snow cover tree, the person had pulled back when Jack was looking but now that his attention was elsewhere they peaked out a bit farther again. 

Twitching his ears so that he could hear all that was said and every laugh from the children below Aster smiled down at Jack and his sister. He had grown rather fond of the boy, to the point that he had considered taking the boy as his mate once he reached adulthood later on that year. He was certain that his yearly gifts of beautiful eggs, and of his help with the boys father he would of course say yes. Relaxing back against the tree now he rested his eyes since this was a busy time for him with Easter almost here and he needed all the rest he could get so he dozed off listening to the two below laugh and play on the ice. That is until he heard the crack.. Sitting up he whipped his head to look down and saw that it was the girl in danger and that jack had taken off his Skates to aid the girl. Since Jack was in no immediate danger Aster decided to just watch instead of trying to help. 

Jack on the other hand could feel his heart thumping in his neck as he looked at his sister, her eyes filled with terror as she looked down at the cracking ice beneath her feet, Jack just looked at her feeling helpless but wanting to calm the girl, "It's ok, it's ok. Don't look down, just look at me." "Jack!" She called voice sounding more nervous by the second, "I'm scared!" "I know, I know but you're gonna be alright." Jack slowly steps towards her as the ice cracks some under his weight, Aster's eyes on his every movement trying to decide it the ice will give under him and if he should show himself to save the boy. 

"You're not going to fall in we're going to have a little fun instead. Would I trick you?" Jack continues. "Yes! You always play tricks!" His sister counters upset that he would be joking at a moment like this."Well not, not, not this time. I promise, I promise. Your going to be fine, alright?" His sister looks at him, but knows her brother would never lie so she believes him. "We're going to play a game, we're going to play hop scotch like we do every day." He tells her getting ready to move, "It's easy as 1..Woah!" He wiggles his body around as if he might fall playing around after his first step towards his walking stick, it works at relaxing Emma and she lets out a small laugh. "Two.." Another hop, "Three." He lands grabbing his stick and turning to her. "Now it's your turn." A little hesitant but she takes her first step, "One, That's it." Jacks says trying to encourage her to take larger steps, "Two.." She a little closer as Jack moves into position to pull her, "Three!" he calls out louder than the other two numbers grabbing her with the curve of his stick and swinging her smaller body to safety. 

The two then look at each other smiling and giving a small laugh grateful at both believing they're safe. Even Aster let loose a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Everyone's relief was short lived though as the ice finally gave way under Jackson's weight and he fell back into the ice cold water, the last images he got to see in this life was that of his sister, the Easter bunny finally since as he fell back the bunny stood up and he noticed him and then finally the moon. He thought it odd to see the moon in the day time as the cold water clutched his body in it's darkness sucking all heat and breath from him. 

Emma screamed and ran for her house while Aster jumped down from his tree to go and save the boy to only be stopped by the Man in the Moon. He told him to not save the boy, that his death was a necessary one. Aster screamed back claiming that MiM had destroyed his last chance at happiness, first Pitch taking out his whole race and now MiM taking away Jackson. The moon did not care for Aster's words just repeating that it was needed. Aster stared down dead eyed at the lake, tears flowing for the life that was lost, and for losing the love that could have been.

-Many, Many years later-

A pale boy awoke below a bed of ice, skin so pale it was almost see through and hair as white as snow. His blue eyes darted around as he felt the moons pull bringing him to the surface, his brain running double time trying to remember anything. Nothing coming to mind his breathing became heavy until he heard a voice seemingly inside his head say, "You are Jack Frost." Looking up he gasped at the glow of the moon, feeling lost and small. Looking around himself he found a walking stick with a curve at the top, he couldn't explain why but he knew it was his. Picking it up gently he looked it over before accidentally dropping one end on the ice watching as it made a frost pattern over the top. Curious now he walked over to two tree's and poked them both and sure enough more elegant frost designs formed. Smiling he ran along the ice dragging the stick behind him leaving frost designs on the ice as he ran. A short while after playing with the frost he somehow got the winds to lift him up, and was flying...perhaps a little clumsy but who get's it right the first time. He comes to a small village and lands, trying to talk to some of the people there upset when no one would answer. He grabs for one to find that they walk through him, startled he runs away to go back and hide in the woods.

He spends the next few years mastering his control of Frost, playing pranks on villagers, and starting snowball fights between children. He lived mostly by the lake since he knew of no place else to stay. He had come to notice one odd thing about this lake, on the day the kids would go hunting for eggs a rather large rabbit thing would always visit the lake. Once he figured out the pattern he would hide un-moving and watch him every year. Something about the rabbit called out to him, but he could never figure out what it was. Sure the lake had visitors year round, people constantly came to it actually. Many winters he would put his staff to the ice to ensure that it would not crack while the children played away. But no one was like this rabbit, he had never seen anyone like him until a few years before. He knew about Sandy, he came nightly and the two where chummy, maybe this was someone like him. Nodding after the bunny left, looking as though he was about to cry Jack decided to ask Sandy about it that night. 

Hours later, all the children had settled into bed and the yellow dream sand started to spread out in ribbons of sparking gold to each child's bedroom.Smiling, Jack followed the sand back to it's owner Sandy. Sitting on his mini cloud that he rode, he gave a quick hi to which Sandy gave a simple wave back. Playing with his staff deciding if he should ask about the rabbit or not Jack started to question if Sandy would even know this person, let alone believe Jack when he started talking about this rabbit that showed up to his lake once yearly. He didn't have much time to go back and forth with his decision before Sandy placed a small hand on his shoulder a question mark appearing out of sand above his head. Of course Sandy would notice something was amiss. Smiling slightly Jack begins with, "I know this may sound a bit insane, but I have this giant rabbit that I see once a year at my lake side.." He takes a breath and looks to see if Sandy believes him or not, so far it just seems as though he willing to hear out anything he says if the warm look in his eyes mean anything. "Well he comes on the day the kids do the egg hunting thing, and well he always leaves looking like he's going to cry. I don't know what to do for him, but I just...I just feel like I should go over to him to talk, ya know?" Jack looks into Sandy's eyes like they hold the answer. He only gets a little chuckle and Sandy forming the shape of a heart before the question mark over his head now. Getting that he's trying to ask if Jack has feelings for the over sized animal he blushes rapidly shaking not only his head but his hands in a back and forth motion repeating, "No, no way, me and.... nooo!" but Sandy just turns away a small smile still on his face as he watches jacks ears turn red from embarrassment before he pulls his knees up and hides his face in them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his talk with Sandy Jack finally talks to Aster on Easter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super short chapter here but today wasn't as free as I had it originally planned...blah blah life.

After Jack calmed down from his embarrassment at the hands of his friend, Sandy had advised him to just talk to the rabbit. Talk to him, it sounded easy but Jack wasn't so sure. So the following morning his spent sitting in the same spot he always spotted the rabbit just looking out on the lake, chewing the inside of his cheek. "What if he doesn't want to talk to me though?" he asked himself already feeling the doubt settling in a year before he would even see the rabbit again. Jumping up he decided that sitting around obsessing wouldn't help his issue, so off he went to go start a snowball fight with the children he could hear laughing a short distance away.

-Almost 1 year later-

It was 2 days before the rabbit would be making his appearance and jack could not stop his fidgeting. He tried to keep himself busy with pulling pranks on the people in the small town, but he constantly found himself wandering back to the lake repeatedly through the day. He could barely contain his excitement at getting a chance to meet the mysterious rabbit, and getting to finally ask why it was that he came every year. Floating his way on one of his many trips back to his lake he noticed that something seemed off, "It's so quiet.." he comments to himself, "...that's odd." Continuing on his path his noticed a rather large grey animal crouched over a bush seemingly looking for something, Jack's curiosity got the best of him and and floated over assuming it was a bear or some such creature. As He reached the animals side it seemed to have noticed his presence and jumped up while turning landing nose to nose with Jack. 

Jack's heart hammered hard in his chest as he took in the emerald green eyes that stared back at him, eye's that belonged to the very same rabbit he had seen yearly. Now up close and very much in his personal space he couldn't figure out how he had never noticed those eyes before this moment, the faint smell of dirt with a hint of a sweet smell usually only found in the plants of spring he could feel his face beginning to flush. He had built up talking to the rabbit so much that his mouth now failed him. Looking up he noticed the rabbits ear twitch slightly as those green eyes took him in, maybe to see if he was a treat. "Can I help you, mate?" the rabbits deep voice rung in jacks ears, the warmth of his breath tickling his face, "uhh.....ummm" Jack offered. The rabbit snickered slightly before rolling his eyes at him, turning and moving to leave caused Jack to snap out of his trance finally able to speak, if only quietly. "I'm a winter sprite, I do winter." Feeling his blush darken in embarrassment at what he had just managed to say and felt his hope lift, if only slightly as the bunny turned and responded with, "I'm the easter bunny and I do the eggs." a slight grin on his face. With that Jack watched as the bunny turned and took off running.

It only took Jack maybe 2 minutes before he decided that he wanted to follow, to see where the Easter Bunny went when he wasn't at his lake or 'doing eggs' as he said. Clicking that his eggs might have to do with the ones the kids just so happen to be out searching for and finding on that one day he usually shows is something new to Jack and sounds like it could be fun. Smiling to himself he lets the winds carry him as fast as possible dodging between trees. As he's finally catching up the the rabbit a small hole opens in the ground and the bunny disappears. After he reached the same spot a minute later he searches for any sign of the hole that had taken the rabbit, fear gripping him at the belief that someone may have taken his bunny.

Jack spent the rest of the day digging holes and flying around trying to find one like the rabbit had gone down. No such luck as night fell and signs of Sandy began to show. Desperate Jack took off in the sky to go ask for his help, upon reaching his cloud Sandy seemed almost startled at the sight of Jack covered in Dirt, Most of it clumped on his hands, arms, and knees. Before Sandy can even make the signs to ask what had happened to the boy Jack's voice bursts out all his fear and worry evident, "The Easter bunny, hole!" He took a breath as Sandy just blinked trying to figure out what the boy was talking about. "He was running and a hole in the ground! He fell in and I can't find him! Someone TOOK him!" Sandy's eyes took on a hint of understanding as he tried to not laugh at the boy, signs flying over his head to let him know that the Easter Bunny was safe and to calm down. It took a few minutes for Jack to understand the whole message, but once he did relief washed over him leaving him feeling drained so he sat down on Sandy's cloud trying to regulate his breathing. "I-I was so scared....I thought that maybe....I don't know" he sighed running a still shaking hand through his hair. "He was able to see me, Sandy. Just like you can." Sandy smiled and nodded to Jack. Jack never realized anyone could see him until Sandy, and he became like a dog following around his master the first few years. They had now settled into a nice friendship, but he was unsure if he wanted the same with the Easter bunny. He knew he wanted to get along with him, but for some reason thoughts of the bunny made his stomach do weird things. His head would spin and his heart would pound as he sat thinking about the man. "Sandy, I'm not sure what to do....how do I find his holes so I can see him again?" Sandy just popped up a bunch of sand signs to tell him to be patient, but with Jack patience never worked out well. Sighing he took off Sandy's cloud to go wash off, planning to keep looking for bunny's holes tomorrow.

-Two days later-

Easter morning found Jack refreshed and ready to take on the world. He went searching for the bunny holes since he disappeared down one the other day, but no luck. He was practically dancing as he watched the rabbit troop towards the lake, almost seeming as though he didn't want to come this year. Floating up behind the bunny Jack just watched him, close enough to get a good look at the markings in his fur without being noticed immediately. As he was scanning the rabbit head to toe taking all of his different markings into memory he could hear the rabbit starting to talk to himself, "I met a boy the other day, I can't say what it is but he made me think of you. I was almost unable to give the kids a proper Easter this year due to him. I still can't get over you being taken from me...it's like my heart believes that you're not really gone. If Mim really thinks your death was for a reason, I'd like to know it because right now all it's doing is slowly killing Easter..."

At hearing the bunny say that whoever this was happened to be killing Easter, his curiosity flared up as well as a fear of no longer seeing this strange rabbit once a year if Easter was gone prompted him to speak up and let his presence be known finally, "Hey flop ears, you can't stop doing this Easter thing." The Easter bunny's response to hearing his voice is almost immediate as he jumps up turning to face him, the initial look of shock turning to one of rage as he recognizes Jack as the boy from the other day, "What the fuck do you think you're doing listening into someones conversation with the dead you annoying Winter Sprite? I know all you and your kind do is kill everything I bring back to life each spring but this just crosses the bloody line!" Staring now wide eyed and glued to his spot Jack just opens and closes his mouth as he watches the bunny's whole upper body rise and fall quickly with rapid breathing. "I..uh...I'm sorry." He barely manages to say as he whispers to the winds to get him out of here to which is quickly complies and lifts him up into the air and he's off tears tracking down his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to get an update in the next two days, no guarantee since I go in for surgery the end of the week now but I will do my best :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack takes a trip up north and Easter of 68

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I should be working...but I'm here :3

After Jack fled the area where the Easter bunny had yelled at him, the winds brought him up to the north pole perhaps to list his spirit. Jack always loved trying to break into Santa's workshop, not that he was ever able to thanks to the Yeti's. All he wanted was to see where the toys are made by the elves and maybe make off with one or two new ones so he'd have something to play with. Smiling slightly he had the wind put him down about a five minute walk from the workshop, "Might as well stir up a little fun.." he said with a little sniffle rubbing the tears away from his eyes. Walking carefully he stalked up the the building glancing around with every step, no yeti's spotted yet he sped up his pace, "He must not be expecting me to try this during his off season." Chuckling softly to himself he jumped up to one of the high windows by him, peaking inside. It was too dark for him to see anything besides some shapes through the window, so deciding to push his luck he tried the window, "Unlocked..hmm" his smile became huge at the thought that he would finally get to see the shop, that was until the alarm sounded. Lights flashing to brightly all over the place that he was almost blinded and the call of Yeti's almost as loud as the alarm itself startled him. "Dammit." He cursed flying through the window hoping to make it to the shop before he was caught, the first room he went through was someone's bedroom perhaps one of the Yeti's or Nicholas St. North's even though he doubted that due to the smaller bed size. He was a huge man, about as big as one of his guard Yeti's. Swinging open the bedroom door he was greeted with a face full of different shades of brown fur and the smell of a dog that needed a wash, "Hey Phil..." Jack started, "imagine seeing you here...heh. I was just coming to say hi and then leaving." Swinging his staff up across his shoulders and holding it in place with both hands he tried to take on a look of relaxed so as not to raise the yeti's suspicion of his lying...even though he most likely knew. 

Phil just shook his head down at the boy making some grumbling sounds as he pointed to the window Jack had obviously came in through, signalling that it was time for him to leave. Grumbling in his thick yeti tongue, Jack decided that he was not in the mood for a fight he moved to leave before he felt Phil's massive furry hand hand on his shoulder. Pointing at his eyes Jack knew that he had been found out, he was hoping the Yeti would not notice the redness that his eyes no doubt had taken on. Phil's other hand now pointed the the bed before he shoved jack toward it, after he placed the boy on the bed grumbling to stay put he left the room. Phil turned on the light after he had left, and that made it so Jack could take in the room. It looked like maybe more of a guest room, it had a bed and dresser but lacked just about anything else to make it look lived in. Jack didn't get much time to think about it before Phil returned with a hot cup of chocolate handing it to Jack. Phil then told the boy that he could use the room until he was settled down, but then he had to leave. Also that he would be locking the door from the outside and resetting the alarm so not to try anything funny. Smiling gratefully at the older Yeti Jack sipped his Coco nodding that he would not try to sneak in anymore, at least for that day. This seemed to please Phil because he patted the boy on the head before leaving and locking the door loudly to make sure to get the point across. Smiling, Jack placed his cup down before laying down on the bed deciding a nap was definitely needed. The morning found Jack well rested and feeling better than he had the night before. Sitting up and stretching all the kinks out of his back and neck he looked around the room, the only difference from the night before was that he now had a blanket on himself. "Phil must have come.." Sliding from the bed he grabbed his staff before flying out the window to head back home, determined that he would get the bunny to at least give him a chance even if he had to bury him in snow to cool him off first. 

The nest few years flew by with each Easter Jack trying to do little things for the rabbit to get his attention, from leaving flowers by the lake for him to freezing the surface in beautiful patterns. He would sit nearby and watch as the bunny would approach to see how he liked the gifts, he knew the bunny must have known it was him because each year he would look over at him and just shake his head. Jack took his mostly ignoring him as a sign that maybe he was slowly growing to like him since the last two years the shake of his head was accompanied by a slight smile. 

It was the night before Easter, the year was 1968 and the rabbit was once again running around hiding his eggs for the children when he finally came to Burgess. Jack was following him like he had every year in the past but this year he decided would be the year that he would talk to him again. So once he spotted the rabbit he swooped down with arms full of snowballs and threw them one after another at the rabbit covering his back in snow. If he had taken a moment to notice that the rabbit had hands full of eggs he may have not done so, because a moment later the rabbits head snapped up eyes full of anger, the ground littered with broken Easter eggs save the few that he still held. "What the hell, Frostbite?!" he snapped, but before he could yell anymore at the boy Jack yipped and flew away not wanting to stick around for the scolding he was sure to get. He retreated back to the safety of his lake, hoping the rabbit wouldn't follow and would calm down if left alone. His stress caused the start of a winter storm , but at the moment he couldn't care as he curled into a ball under the tree closest to the lake.

Morning came too soon for the young boys taste, the sound of someones voice just breaking through his barely awake mind. "do you think it's alive?" he heard one voice asked, "I don't know, but I know a good way to find out." the other answered. Both sounded to be male but Jack ignored them slowly stretching out, assuming it to be some villager children having found a dead mouse or something of the sort. You know how children are, always poking things with sticks trying to figure out how things work and just messing with everything. It would have been more wise to at least opened his eyes before he moved, that way he might have had some warning of what was to come next, "Grab his arms, I have his legs." The deeper of the two voices commanded, "It's time for some fun, isn't it Jack Frost" the second answered grabbing both of jack's wrists and holding them straight above the boys head using his whole body weight. That got Jack's attention finally as his eyes snapped open, flying around trying to figure out what happened. First he looked at the golden blond haired boy on his arms, body covered in colorful clothing and a warm tan, the second now holding his legs down as he move to sit on his mid section had dark brown hair and was a bit more pale than the first. He also wore colorful clothing but was a bit more pale like he needed more time in the sun, "Spring sprites....what do you want?" Jack snapped a little annoyed at being woken up so rudely. He wished it could go back to when he believed just Sandy and the bunny could see him, because spring sprites did not like winter sprites and tended to be really dicks. 

The dark haired one moved off his stomach and sat on his hips to try to still his legs more, "What's wrong jack? Don't like having fun when it gets warmer out?" Grinning the boy pushed down on Jack's crotch to make his intention clear, as he started sliding hands up under his hoodie. Panic starting to set in Jack began bucking his hips and trying to free his arms, his staff just a short distance away. "Chase perhaps we should just, ya know...let him go?" The blond boy asked. The snow storm that had stopped the night before once Jack had passed out started anew, snow falling heavily as the winds started picking up to dangerous levels. Sobbing Jack laid still giving up, flashbacks of his father running through his mind at rapid speeds. The dark haired boy, Chase as the other had said answered his friend a huge grin on his face, "But why Logain? It's so easy to take from these winter pests this time of year, as they slowly weaken from the warmer weather approaching." To more make his point, he shoved Jack's hoodie up to his armpits revealing more of his pale skin. Biting his lip jack just turned his face to the side, tears still falling and freezing before making contact with the ground eyes going dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so Jack will be fine! I'm just stuck on who will come to his rescue, should I go Pitch or Bunny? One will lead to the ending much sooner, but I'm kinda thinking of making him Pitch's buddy and venturing off into the movie with Jack teaming with him through part of it. He'd still end up with bunny and blah blah blah but anyways let me know what ya'll think :3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is saved and Aster learns the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, I'm home sick today so a quick update before I go rest ^^ A thank you to sweetNsimple for the Sandy idea :3

Jack was too out of it to notice the balls of yellow sand flying by and hitting both of his attackers in the face, instantly knocking them out. He just laid still blocking out the world around him even as Sandy came over and removed to boys from on top of him, eyes promising of the pains the two would have to endure later for what they had done to his friend. 

Sandy had come looking for his friend after he came across a very angry Aster storming around hiding his eggs muttering off about a certain winter sprite that would be getting his ass kicked once he was done. Sandy only stopped quickly to confirm that it was Jack that Aster had a problem with before he noticed the snow beginning to fall heavily. Figuring that the boy must be depressed about what had happened between him and the giant impatient rabbit Sandy flew off to find him, but the sight that greeted him only filled him with rage. He had always heard stories of fights between spring and winter sprites, but this was too much so he flew into action to save his friend.

Shaking the boys shoulder slightly, frowning at his pushed up hoodie but ignoring it for the moment trying to bring the boy back around. Not being able to speak could be a real pain in the ass at times. Wishing he could just yell the boys name, believing it would effectively snap him out of the living dream he had put himself into. Sandy was furious with the two winter sprites but more so with Aster, how had he never figured out that this Jack was in fact his Jackson from a long time ago. Yes Sandy had known the boy to be him for a long time, seeing himself as a human and also seeing Aster as they danced around each other in years long past in Jack's dreams. Of all his dreams why did he only remember the one's of his father when he awoke. Mim had ordered Sandy to not speak of his dreams or the truth to either one, stating that all would be clear when the time was right.

Chewing on his lower lip in worry as the boy still refused to respond in anyway, his mind continued pondering how Aster had yet to figure this boy out. His face and body remained the same....just a little color change and maybe not warm anymore but it made no sense. It was like those super heroes kids would dream about, slap on a mask and suddenly nobody knew they really happened to be a quiet reporter...who looked exactly like them. Shaking his head to clear it of thoughts he heard the loud foot steps of an approaching, very angry Easter Bunny. Looking down at Jack one last time he turned to Aster, better tell him now before he regrets what he does to the boy Mim be damned!

Aster marched right up to Sandy, panting heavily from the speed in which he had hidden his eggs and then from the effort he put forth finding the frost boy. "Move Sanderson, I need to have words with Frostbite here." he growled out trying to walk around Sandy. 

Sandy would have none of that and moved himself back and forth with Aster effectively blocking his path to the boy. He started popping up signs with his sands trying to explain that the boy was just attacked and refused to wake up. 

Aster just raised and eyebrow at the smaller man, moving his head to look around him at Jack who laid lifeless on the ground tears still sliding down his face eyes staring off at some far off danger. Twitching his nose annoyed at his appearance of pushed up hoodie before he switched his attention to the two passed out Spring sprites piled to one side, "These the boys who dun it?" he questioned feeling a sense of desire to seek vengeance for the lad, like he had once a long time ago with his long gone mate to be. Shaking his head he turned his eyes back on Sandy who just nodded in response to his question.

"Well, I suppose I can let it go this one time...." he began trying to think of a reason to stay, not sure himself why he felt he should. "...do you need any help with, ya know?" he pointed at the spring sprites as he asked. 

Shaking his head he pointed to Jack to tell Aster to take the boy instead, "Why should I take Frostbite?! Just because I'm letting this go-" Sandy interrupted his sentence getting right up into his face, standing tall on his cloud and looking pissed. He pointed right into Asters face signs flying, "I owe him..." a few more signs "How do I owe him?" Completely confused Aster just watched as Sandy went on, voicing his questions as he went, "What does my dead mate have to do with this, what does Jackson have to do with him?!" As he started yelling Jack whimpered in his dream world stopping both men in their tracks.

"Egg Rabbit...save me.." jack whispered between his whimpers, eye now shut tight as he tossed around on the ground. Aster stared at the boy mouth hanging open, "did he.. just say egg rabbit..?" Sandy crossed his arms in triumph giving Aster an I told you so look. "B-but only Jackson called me that...and only that time when I.." He took in a gasp of air suddenly realizing he had forgotten to breathe, "he said that the day I killed his father after he...well he hurt him."

Tears forming at the corners of his eyes he turned to Sandy, "Is it really him?" he asked, voice shaking as he tried to not get his hopes up. Smiling slightly Sandy could stay angry no longer as he nodded signs flying up quickly to warn him that Jack did not remember him, so to be nice and patient with the boy. Nodding Aster moved slowly to his side, pick up his staff and straightening his hoodie, "Maybe tooth can help him with that after he settles down....if not we can start over. It will end right this time." scooping up the boy in his arms frowning at his lack of weight tapping the ground twice to open a hole to his warren. "Make sure you keep those two alive for me, I'll come teach them a lesson soon...." his voice dripping with venom as he glared at the two still unconscious unaware of what was to happen to them. 

Quickly jumping down the hole Aster ran as quickly as possible without disturbing the boy too greatly. Once he reached his home he brought the boy directly to his room placing his large nest bed. Looking down at him, he noticed his clothing covered in filth. Deciding that Jack would like to be clean and have clean clothing he slowly stripped the boy down carefully before putting his clothing to wash. He went and got a clean bowl of water and a cloth next and began to wipe his body down, angry with himself for never noticing the boy for who he was sooner. The boy was always at his lake for gods sake! He was nothing but skin and bones at this point, frowning Aster promised to make it up to his mate. He would make this right. 

After he was pleased with his job of cleaning jack and he had finished scrubbing his clothing and now hung them out to dry he crawled into his nest next to him. Wrapping a blanket around the two of them, cooing comfortingly rubbing his face on Jack's head to help him settle. Jack in turn hummed appreciatively face finally seeming to settle into a peaceful rest as he turned and curled into Aster's chest accepting his comfort. "I will never do this to you again.." he promised to the sleeping boy, but also meaning it as a vow to himself that he would die before he broke. Jack would never be alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I'm kind of out of it due to a head cold so I hope this at least made some sense lol. Anyways next update won't be until most likely after the weekend.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack wakes up in Aster's nest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for delay, been out cold all weekend.

Jack awoke surrounded by warmth and a softness he would compare to the kiss of a cloud. Stretching out his body, slightly rubbing on the warm pillow he was firmly against. Blinking he pushed away from the heat, curiosity getting the best of him as he realized what he thought was a full body pillow was none other than "A-aster..." the name slipped by his lips in a whisper, startled by the rabbit being the one holding him. Taking note that he was laying flat against the larger rabbit very naked and his body happy to see him, he could only hope that he did not hear him. Today was not to be his day as he noticed the ears atop his head twitch and swivel forward telling the boy that he had in fact heard him, his eyes opening half mast a lop sided smirk playing across his mouth. "Morning, Frostbite." his deep voice answered, breath ghosting Jack's face. 

Jack's mind began running double time as he brought his hands up between them pushing lightly hoping that putting some space between his body and the Pooka's would somehow clear the fog of how he came to be here in his head. That and it was his hope that little Jack would calm down before the older male would take notice, fear that he'd never live this down. All his thoughts got shut down as he felt the bunnys much larger hand move around his body coming to rest firmly on his upper back and rear end, giving it a quick squeeze. Squeaking Jack threw his head back up to look in the rabbit's face, "A-aster...what?" Any question he had died in his throat at the look Aster was giving him, eyes full of want and something else he wasn't sure of, "Hmm?" was the rabbits response before he lowered his face to the boy's lips connecting softly. 

The softness of Aster's kiss was quickly replaced with roughness at the soft sound Jack made when his lips connected, a need to claim more of the boy filling his mind. Panicking at the sudden change in their relationship without any knowledge of why Jack pushed hard against bunny, freeing himself and scrambling to the other end of the nest. Panting heavily on hand flying up to wipe at his mouth while the other held tightly to the nests edge, trying to calm himself "Aster, what is....why?" Frost began forming on the nests edge as Jack's stress level rose, watching as the rabbit sat up blanket pooling in his lap. "What are we doing? I felt that it was fairly obvious." Aster said rather calmly to Jack, gesturing with his hand to the boys erection. Shock and embarrassment washed over Jack as he moved to try and cover himself with his hands, his current shy blush only darkening as Aster removed the blanket from himself revealing his own erection that was bobbing slightly in excitement. 

"I..I know this looks like I want to...you know...but I don't. You wouldn't want me if you knew..just we can't" Jack said trying to find a way out of his current situation, looking everywhere in the room but at the Pooka who was slowly moving his way towards the boy. 

Sensing the boys discomfort, and with knowledge of his past aster relented. Moving slowly he took the boys hands removing them from his front, "You're beautiful Mate, and I do want ya." he said softly trying to calm the boy as he pulled him back into the nest, Jack resisting slightly as Aster pushed him down to lay on his back. "We can take this slow, just tell me when to stop and I will." Leaning down to nip at the shaking boys jaw lightly he cooed, moving to his neck taking in his scent. 

Shivering as Aster began licking and nipping down the left side of his neck, leaving light red marks with each nip. Jack's body twitched as Aster ran his paws up his sides, almost ghosting along his skin, "So lovely luv." Aster said against his warm breath raising goosebumps on Jack's skin. 

Aster's paws moved to run along the front of his chest, one grazing a nipple causing a startled gasp from Jack and a smirk to come to Asters face "Ya like that, eh?" Moving his paw back with purpose he squeezed the small nub into firmness. His mouth abandoning his neck to move slowly down his chest going to tease his other nipple with another nip. 

Jack squirmed under Aster, groaning as he played with his nipples. Jack's own hands moving down to play with the rabbits large ears earning a low moan of appreciation from Aster himself. These new feelings of wanting what the rabbit was doing to him sent his head spinning not sure of what to do to get him to continue. Arching his back up slightly and moaning Jack began pleading hoping the rabbit would understand, "Aster, Please. I need..."

Taking pity on the boy beneath him and fully understanding what he wanted Aster pushed back taking in the vision of Jack, his body slightly flushed in excitement hair sprayed out messily on his head and eyes half lidded with desire. "Ya sure, Mate?" only waiting until the boy nodded a rushed 'Yes' leaving his lips before Aster moved down leaving a trail of nips followed by soothing licks until he reached his destination. Taking the head of the boys penis into his mouth and giving a soft suck, taking in his loud moan. 

"Oh, Mim! Aster...fuck" Jack all but shouted arching his back completely as Aster took the rest of him into his mouth, tossing his head back and forth his mind trying to process this new feeling. Reaching one of his paw up he put two fingers in front of Jack's mouth, leaving his penis for a moment to just order one word, "Suck" before returning to his job of leaving the boy in a puddle of desperation. The word was all Jack had to hear to understand before grabbing into the paw and taking both digits into his mouth moving his mouth around them getting them as wet as possible before Aster pulled them back out a few moments later.

Knowing what was coming Jack moved his hands to the pillows grabbing handfuls as he felt Aster pushing his legs more open with one paw, while the one that he had wet just moments before moved to his entrance. One finger traced his entrance lightly before pushing in, earning a gasp from Jack. Moving slowly he turned his finger around while pushing it farther inside his body, searching for the one thing he knew would help the boy relax. A few more moments of licking an sucking at his penis Aster found the spot he had been looking for as a startled scream erupted from the boy as he found he release, Aster making sure to swallow it all.

Removing his mouth from Jack's deflating penis he looked over his to be mate, amazing at the beauty he found there. Jack's face had become more flushed, his eyes glossed over in his bliss from his release his chest rising and falling quickly as he came down sighing happily. Stroking his sweet spot a few more times earning soft moans from Jack he began to move his second finger in with slight resistance but his orgasm had loosened him enough to allow it entry. Scissoring gently and began moving both fingers in and out making sure to hit his G-spot with each reentry. 

After a short few minutes of stretching, Jack's erection had come back to life and Aster could not wait any longer in claiming the boy for himself. Removing his fingers from the boy, laughing lightly at his groan of disapproval of the loss, he moved himself between his legs positioning himself at his entrance. Pushing forward slightly he tried to control himself from just pounding into the poor boy like his body wanted him to. 

Looking down at Jack, Aster found his self control at the boys expression slightly twisted in pain at the much larger organ trying to push into his entrance. Letting a few moments pass, Aster began to slowly stroke Jack's erection looking to calm him. After a moment Jack nodded to him to let him know to continue. Being a man who believes it best to just get it over and done with he thrust into Jack completely bending to kiss the boy in apology as he screamed out. 

Giving him just a few seconds to recover Aster began thrusting in and out of the boys body slowly, mouth moving over his drinking in his whimpers. Tears slowly fell from Jacks eyes as Aster continued, changing position slightly hunting for his sweet spot. It took a few tries but once he hit it, he knew thanks to Jack's loud moan and buck of his hips. Taking this as his cue, Aster pulled back placing on hand on his hip the other still stroking Jack's penis in time with his thrusts starting to pound in the boy hitting that spot each time. Jack's tears continued falling but this time due to pleasure as he moved to the best of his ability to meet each of bunny's thrust, chanting his name in increasing volumes.

It took neither of them long as Jack found his release first giving a final cry covering them both in his semen, his insides tightening around Aster effectively triggering his orgasm and milking his release a name tumbling from his lips, "Jackson..."

Jack froze at hearing this name, summoning all his strength and frost to his hands giving the rabbit a harsh shove his burst of ice pushing him across the room as Jack jumped up grabbing his staff and ran from the room and house. He only stopped to grab his clothing that he found hanging outside drying. He took quickly to the sky, tears racing down his face as he ignored the sounds of Aster following behind him begging him to stop and let him explain. Jack didn't want to hear it, hear how he was the replacement for someone else. Racing up one of the tunnels dressing mid air he didn't stop until he was out and far away from the rabbit.

"Fuck....what have I done.."Aster said to himself as he collapsed on his behind wishing he had talked to the boy before they had done that, explained to him who he was and how important he was to him. Maybe even a trip to Tooth before he tried to claim the boy, but waking up to him naked and his body responding Aster just couldn't control his desire to claim his mate at long last. Scratching his head he went back inside to clean off trying to figure out how to find the boy and then get him to listen. "After all this time of my hating and avoiding him....now I have to find my little snowflake..." shaking his head, "...I'm screwed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so updating is going to be slow, I had surgery and I'm now in recovery. I will try for at least twice a week. :) Also I didn't have time to go back and reread this, I'm falling asleep lol so I'll correct anything later :3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long, but I finally updated~ So yay :) Sorry it's so short but I have 10 mins before I have to leave!

Jack was flying full speed before he finally came to the snow cover peaks of the North Pole moving to hide in a cave, tears still running tracks down his face.  _How could he have done that to me? Said another's name?!_ he thought to himself scrubbing angrily at his eyes. Curling into himself he laid in a ball on the caves ground sniffling loudly while he hugged his knees tightly seeking some comfort. 

"Well, what do we have here? A lone frost sprite it would seem" a deep voice rang out from deeper in the cave. Jumping up Jack grabbed his staff moving into position to face whomever had been there before him. "Who's there?" he yelled out, eyes scanning the shadows of the cave unable to identify a single shape in it's darkness. "Ah, so it's just you Jack Frost. Guess my surprise at seeing you here, though you should take the fact of anyone noticing you as a compliment." The voice said seeming to now be right at his side, still unable to place the voice as someone who could have known or even see the man who was speaking he felt a shiver run down his spine, his tears finally stopping. 

"If you won't show yourself, then I'll just leave" Jack yelled out trying to sound more brave than he currently felt. "Well that just wouldn't do.." He said finally starting to reveal himself, Jack gasped as the shadows shot past his feet and began to take form behind him now, taking the shape of a body. "Y-you're Pitch Black." He said dumbly scooting back away from the taller man, shivering slightly."What do you want?" He asked holding firmly onto his staff, assuming the man had come for a fight.

"Want? Why my dear boy, I don't want anything from you. I was merely curious as to why you smell of that.......rabbit." He asked sharp eyes narrowing as he noticed the flinch the boy responded to his question with, scanning his body up and down taking in his messily dressed form and tears still drying on his cheeks, his eyes red and puffy. "Did that over sized bunny have his way with you Jack?" He asked his lips quirking up on one side as he felt the boys fear rolling off in waves more strongly now, feeding him and urging him to get closer to the boy.

"He...we..no he didn't" Jack mumbled looking away anywhere but Pitch's face, trembling in fear of having to talk about his fresh wound when he would rather just curl back into a ball like before and be left alone until he could no longer feel anything. "So...it was a mutual thing then....lovely" Pitch said, sounding disgusted with the very thought, and he was but he was quickly forming a plan in his head as he watched jack twitching under his gaze. 

"How would you like to make the bunny rabbit pay, him and his Guardian pals? Make them pay for your sweet tears?" Pitch asked sounding as pleasing and nice as he could, taking steps to Jack until he was just in front of him. He took Jack's chin forcing his face up and him to look into his eyes. "We can make them pay Jackie, just say the word. I would never treat you as he has boy. I would treasure you for your beautiful eyes, and soul of a child. I Would love you, and you would live with me."  _And I'd love feeding off your fear and using you to take those Guardians down._ he added to himself. 

"You could....love me?" Jack whispered eyes swelling with tears once more at the thought of someone caring for him in the way he's yearned for years and at finally having a place to belong. "B-but I can't hurt Sandy...he's my friend"

"Do not worry on such things, I would never force you to take action against a friend....but the others perhaps?" He asked a smile forming on his lips. 

"Well...I guess that would be ok....if it would hurt him, like he did me." Jack answered a little more loudly this time, hope filling in his eyes. 

"Yes, my boy he would pay. I look very forward to having you around." Pitch said leaning down to press his lips the the boys, a sinister laugh going off inside his head as the boy met his lips happily kissing him in return.  _Now that I have the boy, I should have him draw out that golden sand storm and take him out once and for all. Then we'll deal with the others._ Pushing Jack back onto the caves floor he made quick work of both of their clothing, making faces at all the marks Aster had left behind, "I will erase all of these Jack, and then it can be just me and you. Do you trust me Jack?" He asked running a hand down the boys side.  _  
_

Jack nodded unable to voice words at the moment, too excited about the idea of finally belonging. _Youth..so easily to manipulate._ Pitch thought, smirking before he moved down the boys body determined to make him his before he came to his senses using Jack's emotions against him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so that's that. I'll post another chapter I hope before the weekend! I promise the next one will be longer. Side note, Pitch has always had a pedo kind of feel to him.. I could see him being with Jack. I can't be the only one who thinks that :/


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry been away for so long, destroyed my computer and just got replacement. :) I will update as I am able.
> 
> Italics are thoughts :)

Jack awoke in a large sized bed, covered in silk sheets. He sat up slowly face scrunching up in pain at the feeling of just closing wounds opening on his hips and back, his body screaming at him to not move. The sheets slipping from his chest to pool around his waist, looking down at himself he could only stare at all the kiss marks, and bites surrounded by bruises littering his chest. Lifting the sheet he noticed it covered in stiff spots from what appeared to be dried blood and bodily fluids, his thighs and hips covered in deep scratches and bruised as well. He could only assume his back to be in the same state based off the sharp burning and feeling of a fluid slowly trailing down his back to the bed. He dropped the blanket and rubbed his hands on his face, trying to piece together the night before wrists screaming as he moved them covered in a band of deep purple bruises. Letting his hands fall to his lap he looked around the room he was in, _more like cave_ he thought. It was dark with jagged stone walls and floor, the only light seemed to be these worms that glowed while the slowly climbs the walls and ceiling.

A groan broke the silence as Jack all but jumped out of his skin finally noticing that he had a bed mate. Looking over as the other occupant rolled to face him Jack gasped, "Pitch!?" It was like being kicked in the head by a donkey as all flashes from the night before invaded his mind. Jack pulled his knees up to himself as the memory of fleeing bunny and running into pitch came all at once. 

He had let Pitch take him, multiple times. He had screamed and begged after the first round as Pitch began to be much more rough, biting and scratching his hips as he pumped fast and hard inside him. Pitch had at one point moved him to this bed and chained him, it was night time when they left the cave. Jack remembered seeing the golden sand starting to wander the sky looking for children to put to rest, "Sandy.." he whispered. 

Sandy had seen them, followed them to this cave. Jack's head throbbed as he tried to recall what happened next but his memory failed him. He moved the sheets to try and slip from the bed undetected so he could leave and ask Sandy himself. As his first foot touched the ground a hand grabbed onto his wrist in a cold hard grip, "..and just where do you think you are going, my little frost kitten?" Pitch's cold voice called out. 

Startled Jack jumped once again, "I...I was going to see Sandy. I'm sorry but last night was a mistake that I should not have made. I need to go." Trying to pull free but unable Jack stayed sitting looking at Pitch with pleading eyes. "Fine, you may leave. I'm sure I will be seeing you soon enough." Sighing contently Pitch drank in Jacks fear, "Just so you know, last night I only did what I did so that I could become stronger my love. Stronger so that I could help you teach bunny a lesson." As Jack stood, Pitch came around and cupped his face with one hand, "You know I would never hurt you without reason..." Pitch lied trying to convince the boy to stay.

Jack nuzzled Pitch's hand with his cheek, slowly closing his eyes, "I know.." he whispered, "...But I just need to check on Sandy. I know he was here last night, what happened?" Jack reopened his eyes as Pitch released his cheek and reached for his robe, slipping it on. "He was here, but once we told him how happy we where together he left. Said he would see you later or something.." Pitch lied smoothly. 

Believing him Jack only nodded, a small smile lighting his face.  _He's a good friend_ Jack thought to himself. Watching Pitch dress, Jack noticed something sparking hanging from his neck, Reaching out he asked "What's this?" and grabbed the small shinning bottle tied on a string around Pitch's neck before he could stop him. Looking over the golden glitter as Jack held it he couldn't help the feeling of he knew this glitter from somewhere else. As he held it, it appeared to form tiny dolphins inside the bottle, "Sandy...." he whispered dropping the bottle watching as it bounced slightly on Pitch's chest before sitting still once again, "What...what did you do?" Jack asked, voice cracking as he looked up at Pitch, eyes pleading that he would say that it was a gift or that he was mistaken. 

Pitch only narrowed his eyes and laughed lightly at the boys face, "Why my dear boy, you did say that YOU could never hurt YOUR friend....so I took care of it for you. Consider it a gift between lovers." He laughed louder after finishing his sentence, and drank in Jack's fear as it grew. "Just a hint of sadness, delicious."

Backing away, jack tripped over his staff and fell flat on his bottom a quick cry escaping his lips as he hit the hard ground. Picking up his staff he noticed it was covered in a black sand that seemed stuck to it. Grabbing his clothing from next to it, he dressed quickly ignoring the pain coursing through his body and the horrible laughter of Pitch as he watched. 

Jack tried to fly, but for some reason was unable.  _It must be this sand!_  He thought to himself as he continued to wipe at it, but it still would not come off. Giving up he decided to try later as he fled the cave, running outside and blindly into the forest he found there. He only stopped an hour later when he had somehow ended up at his lake, seemingly drawn to it. He sunk to his knees and sobbed, over the loss of his ability to fly and the fear that his friend may no longer be alive...and it was all his fault. His head slowly began to spin as he fell face first into the ground, no strength left to move and his sweatshirt now soaked red with his blood as the world became dark. He welcomed the familiar darkness with open arms trying to just forget everything as he passed out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick chapter since I'm about to head out, but it's been since April that I last updated this!! Totally forgot what my original plan for it was so I'm going to wing it. ^^ I'll explain more of what happened that night with Jack, Pitch and Sandy soon but for now bwahahaha


	10. Sandy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is what happened to Sandy on that night.

Sandy was out on his nightly run, gifting children with dreams of what they desired to be or even unicorns. It was a hard job, but he loved every second of it. Children had the ability think up the most wonderful of things, it amazed him really. Without the ability to use words he relied on his sand to speak for it, and it did - loudly. If Sandy was upset his sand had a harder time holding shape and would fall like golden snow from it’s strands, if he was happy it would soar and glitter beautifully in the night sky. Such as it was tonight, he was moving over the northern pole his sand moving gracefully in the night sky finding it’s way to North’s workshop helping put some of his troublesome elves to rest finally. He chucked softly to himself as their dreams took shape, multicolored streets full of candy was one elf’s dream _So silly_. he thought to himself.

He felt the pull of a familiar person as it was falling into sleep, it felt more of a forceful pull of someone fighting to stay awake. _Jack!_ his mind screamed as he moved on his cloud abandoning the elves sweet dreams for a moment to go and see what had upset Jack so. Eyes scanning over the mountains and flat snow covered land as he went it took him a few moments, Jack’s constant battle with consciousness making it easier to find him. When he had, he lowered his cloud of dream sand using it’s golden shine to help and light the caves walls. What he was witness to in that cave shocked him, Jack was pinned face down his hands above his head and his ass in the air. Pitch was drapped over the back of his body like a blanket as he quickly thrust himself in and out of the boy, his voice giving out a hoarse cry with each thrust in. Blood was tricking down his thighs slowly, Pitch’s other hand holding his hip firmly, nails digging into Jack’s pale skin. Sandy was unable to see Jacks face but Pitch’s was clear, his eyes glowing in the dimly lit cave his teeth currently buried in Jack’s shoulder that was facing Sandy, a slight smirk forming at the corner of his lips and his noticed that they had company.

He kind removed his teeth from Jack to grin at Sandy with his blood stained mouth, tongue moving out to lap at some of the blood on his lower lip, “Why, if it isn’t my dear friend Sanderson. How nice to see you!” a short laugh escaped him and he continued to thrust into the boys body. “If you can’t see, I am kind of busy....but if you would like to come back later..” He said lowly, his black sand already moving up from the shadows and ground to cover the both of them and Jack’s staff in a cloud of darkness before Sandy could move forward to save his friend.

The black sand cloud moved quickly from the cave, but not so quickly that Sandy was unable to follow. On the top of the cloud much like Sandy’s own sat Pitch, Jack in his lap legs spread wide with Pitch still buried inside his most private entrance. Jack’s head fell to the side, eyes barely open. Sandy was flying at them as quickly as he was able, gold whips just barely unable to reach them his mouth opening and closing in a way that made him look to be yelling without the sound, signs flying too quickly to be understood over his head.

Pitch continued to laugh loudly into the night flying more quickly, but making sure to leave a trail for the golden protector of children a trail to follow. He flew quickly to his home, a cave underneath a bed frame in the middle of no where. Settling down once they reached his bedroom he deposited the barely conscious body onto his bed, dragging his hands up to the headboard and effectively cuffing them there. He then moved to the main room that the cave opened into waiting for Jack’s friend to arrive.

He did not have to wait very long as Sandy came crashing down through the bed frame effectively destroying and sending it’s bit scattering over the earth, opening the entrance greatly and he came to face to face with Pitch his face twisted in anger. “Why, my golden friend....how nice of you to join us, but you see I do not need a third party here tonight. The boy will give me all the entertainment I need.” he said with a slightly laugh at the end. Sandy sent his cloud away and stood firmly on the ground, signing above his head that he was to take the boy and then of a image that looked a lot like a hand flipping him the bird. As he tried to form strands of sand to go off and find where he had hidden the boy, Pitch’s eyes gleamed with the light of a tiger that had cornered it’s pray as he noticed how the sand was falling apart barely holding it’s shape and he struck. Black sand swirled from all opening from the room and even from above from the night sky covering Sandy completely. Unable to properly defend himself but trying his best he spun his sand around his form trying to keep the blackness back, but he ultimately failed being overcome by Pitch’s darkness. With one final blast of gold he was gone, all that was left was a small pile of gold on the ground, which Pitch scooped up and deposited in a small glass vial and tied around his neck. Turning, he stroked the neck of one of his nightmares as he headed back to his bedroom to the defenseless boy that laid in his bed. His laughter loud and booming off the walls, his nightmares whines echoing behind it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try and update again tomorrow, I'm not sure if I want to do the whole Pitch/Jack scene. Either way I'll have something up by tomorrow night :) Sorry this was so short!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day late, sorry :( I've been wicked sick. I decided to not do the Pitch chapter right now since I feed blah but I might in the near future as a side story/chapter thing. I did as best as I could here so I hope it came out alright, Nyquil in the daytime is kicking my ass lol :)
> 
> Oh and I am going to tie the movie into this, but I'm doing it my way and not using all of it. Anyways, enjoy~!

Jack remained in the area around his lake for the next few weeks, breaking down occasionally and crying for all he lost. He had not seen Sandy one night since the incident so he was sure that his friend was gone. He had already given up on trying to wipe the sand from his staff after the first week and nothing changed. His staff now remained propped against a tree near his lake, a reminder of what he had once been. He was now a shell of his prior self, dark bags lined under his eyes making him look sickly. Clothing never cleaned since that night, stained brown from his blood in various spots on his hoodie while his pants hid the staining much better. His smile had not been seen since that night, and he was sure the children missed playing with him but he could not find it in himself to care.

Not too long after he had settled into his daily routine of walking around his lake and just sitting in the tree nearby watching life pass by did he see it. North had lit the call for all the guardians to come to the north pole, it shined brightly against that nights sky. Jack was in his normal spot for the evening, sitting on a strong branch in the middle of the tree he had placed his staff against his back to the trunk. He sighed to himself and raised his hood, closing his eyes he settled in for the night. He had assumed that maybe they had finally noticed Sandy’s missing. About two hours passed since the call had gone out, and Jack still remained in his spot until he hear the sound of a loud thump followed by that of wings. Just great he thought realizing that he was about to have company that he very much did not want. Pulling his knees to himself, he tried his best to hide in the tree, hopeful that they would not notice him.

Bunny and Tooth arrived first, followed shortly by North from one of his portals the swooshing sound of it opening and closing behind him the only sign of his arrival. The tall man stood still, eyes scanning the area of the lake for any sign of the boy, “He must be somewhere, ya?” he spoke out, his voice sounding like a siren on the silent night.

“I...I just don’t know, why would Sandy’s going missing have something to do with him.....do you think...do you think it’s Pitch?” Tooth asked out quietly, coming to land beside the taller man. Jack starred down at the group of 3 as Aster slowly made his was to stand behind the two, a look of guilt written on his face. If they had thought to look up, they could have easily found him just a few trees away, pale skin shinning in the moons light.

“It’s all my fault mates, I chased him away.” Bunny started, “If I had just taken him to Tooth before then, or even just talked to him a bit more before jumpin’ the gun, ya know?” Bunny shook his head as Tooth turned and place a hand on his arm in comfort, “Aster, you didn’t mean for it to happen. I’m sure you’ll get to explain that to him the next time you see him. We will find him and Sandy as well!” Tooth added that last bit with a louder tone, almost trying to convince herself as well as him. Jack snorted softly, and that’s when shit hit the fan.

Aster’s ears twitched trying to pick up where that sound had come from, hand flying to his holister ready for a fight if need be. North as always battle ready as ever took both of his blades quickly to hand, “Time to fight now?” he said with a slight grin sliding across his lips. Tooth took back to the air, settling with her feet ending at about the height of North’s head scanning for any possible threats, she didn’t find any but she did notice a branch of wood sat against a tree trunk nearby covered in a familiar black sand, “Look!” she yelled out zooming over to hold it. The other two followed quickly behind stopping on either side of her to look at what she had found as well, “Black.....sand?” she whispered running her smaller hands over the staff, “Pitch!” both North and Aster yelled out, Aster adding a slight growl after the word. Aster grabbed the staff from her hands holding it tightly to himself, “This is Jacks! He uses it to fly, I told you something happened to him!”

“Maybe he found out man of moon assigned you pissed off lover as new guardian, yes?” North stroked his beard while thinking, “We must find boy quickly, if any hope of finding Sandy.” Tooth could only nod, fear of someone trying to hurt her friends and the newest guardian before she ever had the chance to meet him.

Jack sat unmoving as one word continued to run through his mind ‘ _Shit, shit, shit, shit_!’ Wanting to smack himself in the head for being such an idiot and responding in anyway to what had been said, but luck was never his thing. He slightly shifted one foot trying to pull it closer to himself when a small piece of bark ever so kindly pulled from his branch and fell down the tree lightly thumping on each branch it encountered on the way down before resting on the ground in front of the three guardians. All three snaped up their heads at once, eyes locking onto the source of the noise -Jack. Tooth’s face was the first to light up as she acknowledged him yelling out an excited, “Oh my god! Jack Frost!” as she flew up to be just in front of him on his branch, he jerked slightly as she reached out to touch him. She withdrew her hand quickly looking back down to the other two for help.

  
North slammed his hand on Asters back a few times, “See, told ya we find him!” he said a big smiling lighting his face until Tooth looked back down at them with that look. He knew instantly something was wrong when Jack twitched and tried to pull more into himself when she was next to him. Aster’s eyes instantly scanned the boy, or as much as he could see. Taking in his clothing, nose twitching at the smell of old blood, “He’s been hurt.” he stated in a flat tone, “Pitch must have had something to do with this.” He said looking around the area one more time to see if the nightmare king was anywhere to be found. “I think it must have been a while ago, based on the smell though..and I don’t see the bastard anywhere.” he finished.

Jack jumped down from the tree running full speed to get away from the three of them, but mostly Aster. He had gone without contact for a while now, and could only blame himself for what happened with Sandy. He just couldn’t face them now. The three of them quickly took off after the boy though, Aster confused as to why he just didn’t take his staff and fly off. He could have out run them easily with the winds help. The chased him easily out of the woods and into the town, a few quick turns and he was trapped in a dead end behind a restaurant near the towns edge.

Cornered Jack finally turned as the 3 came into the dead end, North panting slightly obviously not used to the exercise. Eye’s scanning the alley Jack began to breath heavily in the beginning of a full blown anxiety attack. North just waved his hands around making gestures obviously unsure of what to do in the situation and Tooth looked about ready to cry and she watched him all but breaking down on himself as he tried to back in and hide in a dark corner. That left just Aster to try and bring the boy back and calm him down. Approaching him slowly Aster spoke calmly and slowly, “Hey Mate, I have your staff. Would you like it back?” he questioned moving within a few feet of the boy, placing his staff on the ground and pushing it closer with his foot. Jack’s whole body just began to shake as he made out, “It’s broken, I don’t need it.” he called what wind he could control without his staff to blow the staff away from him, slightly fluffing bunny’s fur in the process. Aster could just stare shocked, after Jack had used the wind to blow his staff it had also pushed back his hood somewhat, giving him the first look at his loves face since that last time he had run from him. His heart clenched as he could hear Tooth gasp and start crying softly behind him and North’s cursing in Russian while he mumbled comforting words to Tooth. “What did he do to you?” Aster forced out, tears already forming in his eyes as he moved slowly to Jack his hand reaching out. “Nothing, go away!” Jack cried out his body shaking horribly as tears started racing down his cheeks and his breathing became labored.

Aster’s senses told him Jack was in a sort of fight or flight moment, and he closed the distance between them holding the boy tightly to him as Jack fought to get out of his hold. “J-just listen, Jack, you are Jackson!” he tried explaining, but all he got was a scream of “Lies!” from Jack as he continued to fight keeping his hold on the boy, “It’s true, you had a life before this! A family! I knew you, and you me! Tooth I know would show you! Just please, please don’t let me again. Believe me.” Aster pleaded tears wetting his fur, falling from him to the top of Jack’s head. Jack stopped fighting as he processed what Aster had said, his body still trembling and breathing still loud and uneven, “A..family?” he asked quietly. “Yes.” Aster answered nuzzling the top of Jack’s head now that he had stopped fighting. “It was long ago, but if we could we would like to be your family now. All of us, please Jack. I love you.” Jack sobbed loudly as he wrapped his arms around Aster, clinging to him like a lifeline as he told him of what had happened and how he had been alone since. “Do not worry, we’ll take care of you and then Pitch will pay for what he has done.” North said once the boy was done with his tale, his large hand settled firmly on his thin shoulder. Tooth nodded, and hugged him and Aster at once since Jack still refused to let go of the over sized rabbit. “We will protect you, you are family now. How about coming back to the North pole with us and getting cleaned up? Then maybe we can eat something while we figure out how to fix your staff and try to take down Pitch?” Tooth added as she gathered up his staff, handing it to him. “I would like that...a lot.” Jack answered giving them all his first small smile in a long while as North pulled out another snow globe, throwing after muttering the words of where he wanted to go a portal opening just seconds later.

As they stepped through and came out in his workshop Jack’s smile brightened somewhat as he took hold of Tooth’s hand still firmly buried in Aster’s fur, “Family.” he said, “I like the sound of that”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update again within a week.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a long time coming and I hope it goes over well. It's been a long time since I've updated so I dedicate this to EchoTuran who just commented on this in the past 24 hours, and others who've asked me to continue this. :) I'll try to keep it weekly until the end!

The other side of the portal led to North’s workshop. Needless to say, some shocked yeti’s met the groups arrival in the central globe room. Loud murmurs left each yeti’s lips as they all took in the extra to the usual group (minus sandy of course). A bit nervous Jack gripped onto Aster’s arm lightly holding his fur between his fingers as he moved to hide behind him, ready to be rushed by yeti trying to remove him. Phil stepped from the group of concerned yeti, mumbling while stroking his facial hair, similar to a man with a long beard. His tone was even and almost sounded welcoming. He was gesturing towards Jack while obviously speaking to North. North nodded along listening quietly (for once), as the yeti behind him became louder. A loud gruff bark along with his hands being thrown down as he turned was all Phil needed to do was silence them. Laughing loudly North turned to Jack, “Seems you already have a friend here.” Jack nodded dumbly, he only caught part of the conversation due to the noise, but Phil’s anger was obvious at the end.

North commanded all the Yeti to leave and only then did Jack relax, if only a bit. Leaving one hand down he released his left one as he turned taking in the large room, a soft sigh left him in awe of the giant spinning globe in the middle. It had far too many sparkling dot lights to ever count. “So this is the place huh.....” The others just watched him take in the room quietly before North scooped him up into a bear hug, forcing his other hand to release Aster’s arm. “Welcome, welcome my friend!” he all but yelled, squeezing the breath from the much smaller boy. Jack coughed, a dark blue flush spreading across his cheeks. Aster forcefully separated the two, pulling Jack back to his side as Tooth came up ranting off about teeth and yanking his mouth open a bright smile lighting her face. Like a mother is what Jack would compare it to.

The moment of joy was short-lived as everyone finished greetings, Jack stuck once again to Aster’s arm, rather pleasing the man. Aster stood all the taller, ears on alert as if someone was trying to steal what was his, and in a way someone was. The group all settled eyes on Jack’s sand encrusted staff and thought back to the one person missing from this room, Sandy. Tooth briefly explained that he was in the group and that they all are in charge of protecting the children of the world.

“Do you know what happened to him...?” Tooth asked gently, Jack could only shake his head no.

“I don’t, but I know some of his sand still exist....it’s around Pitch’s neck in a bottle.” he offered.

Nodding North’s voice boomed over the other twos quiet talking, “Not too shocking, with his ego to want to keep some of Sandy to remind him of his victory and torture our friend.”

“We must get that sand back!” Tooth yelled.

Jack nodded and took a step back already seeing where this conversation was heading. Aster’s arm caught him on the lower back stoping him, “You’ll have to go back.” he whispered to Jack, “but this time you’ll have us with you.” Jack was uncertain but as he looked at the others in the room, offering smiles and nodding in agreement he knew what he would have to do. “I-I’ll do my best.” he said with a small smile.

“That’s all we’d ever ask.” Tooth assured as she walked up putting her arm on his shoulder, “But lets get you washed up and fed first.”  
“And fix that staff!” North followed up.

Nodding Jack believed these people when they said they’d be there, it was going to be tough but he was going to face Pitch with Aster and his new friends, no family. They would surely win and save Sandy.


End file.
